User blog:H2olovergurl1/H2o:New Waters -episode 4-
Attention: This episode will start off where episode 3 ended also alot of people ask me when do the episode usally come out the answer to that is i usally post them on thursay and friday keep in mind I go back to school on august 27th so after august 27th i wont post them as much no this does NOT mean i wil stop posting it just means i wont post them as much -Cleo's house where cleo real mom just arrived- Cleo: Mom... Cleo Mom: Cleo you've grown up so much and so have you kim Cleo:Mom what are you doing here? Cleo Mom: Well being that you birthday is tomorrow and you'll probally be getting a place of your own soon I thought I should stop by Cleo:Oh..well im glad you came -Samanta Walks through the door- Samanta: I've got grocerious -sees cleo mom- And you must be Cleo and Kim Mom I've heard so much about you its such a honor to meet you Cleo Mom: And You must be Sam I've heard great things about you too Kim: Well Sam I hope you bought Ice cream Cleo:Umm Hate to leave so soon but I have a ..thing to do at this..place -exits and heads to mako- -At the cafe- -Ash walks returns from visiting his grandmother- Ash: Rikki's Huh Zane:Yea,Bought it once you and Emma Left Ash: Speaking of Emma Have you seen her Zane:Well Shes back but not here shes probaly at the moon pool with the rest of the girls Ash: The rest....don't you mean both Zane:Lets just say theres a new mermaid in town named bella -At mako cleo is already there and bella emma and rikki ae just now getting there- Emma:Cleo we got your call whats wrong Cleo: My moms back Bella: Why do you sound all sad about it Cleo:Because Tomrrows my birthday..and the full moon Rikki:Ughhh i forgot all about that.well since its your birthday well sleep over at your house think of it as a birthday slumber party Emma:Don't you think its time we tell our family Bella:That were mermaids Emma:Well..yea Rikki:Emma you were the first to say not to tell anyone Emma: -looks down- yea Cleo:Emma whats wrong Emma:Nothing Bella: Emma I haven't even know you long but I can tell that's a face that's hiding something Emma:Well,my family found out im a mermaid Cleo:EMMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rikki: Emma....How Did This Happen Emma: Well is was about time we landed n hawii and we were at dinner in our beach house when water spilled on me..I tried to run but my shirt got stuck and.....But dont worry they decided to keep it a secret Rikki:Do they know about us? Emma:No Bella:Good Emma: Well its late we should be heading back -They all swim out- -as soon as their completly gone........Charlotte comes out from hiding in the cave,dives in the water, turns into a mermaid and swims out. OMG WHOAH ASH IS BACK AND CLEO'S MOM AND DONT FORGOT ABOUT EVIL CHARLOTTE..AND DID SHE JUST TURN INTO A MERMAID..FIND OUT WHAT THE HECK IS GOING IN EPISODE 5 <3 Category:Blog posts